Dragon & Nighthawk
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: A TWO-SHOT on Demi & Miley. Girl/Girl warning. Rated T for slight cursing.
1. D&N Part 1

**Hey guys! Remember when I said on my profile (if you actually read it) that Fanfiction lacks Diley/Memi fanfics? Well, I was walking home from the bus stop after school today and I thought of an amazing two-shot idea that would be perfect. I'm also working on another one-shot with four different couples but so far, I'm failing miserably. So I'll post this first and think of ways to change that one a little before updating the next BLAD or ARL.**

**This two-shot is inspired by Demi's rehab stint and Memi's nicknames for each other. In case you didn't know, Demi is Dragon and Miley is Nighthawk. The first part takes place during Demi's Camp Rock 2 tour and the second part takes place during the last day of Demi's stint.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

* * *

><p><span>Dragon and Nighthawk<span>

_*Flashback*_

_She couldn't take it anymore._

_The pressure. The insults. The shouts. The jeers._

_Slowly, bit by bit, they were eating her up, tearing her apart._

_Eyes closed, she stepped forward, not giving a damn about the brothers' guitar strumming. Confidently, she walked towards her friend._

_Some friend she was. More like a silly bitch who couldn't keep her mouth shut._

_It befuddled Alex to see the 'Camp Rock' star poised in front of her, fury blazing in her eyes. The confusion soon turned into pain and shock as she swung her fist, catching her left eye, causing the veins there to swell._

_What used to be a light and enjoyable atmosphere soon turned into one filled with tension. The brothers dropped their guitars as she ran into the next room, terrified at what she had just done._

_The blood in her fist pounded so loudly that she could almost hear it. Her mind went dizzy as her heart numbed, not believing the fact that she had assaulted one of her close friends. She shook her head, trying to rid off the guilt bubbling in her chest as her conscience rang out._

* * *

><p><em>Miley was shocked at her girlfriend's actions.<em>

_She couldn't and wouldn't believe that her Demi would punch anyone without a reason._

_But somewhere, in a dark corner of her mind, she knew that it was bound to happen._

_Being in love with her, she'd definitely noticed her abrupt mood swings. She'd be happy, then get upset over a minute thing. No matter how she would try to hide it, the Nashville native would always notice the change in her liquid brown eyes._

_Miley stepped into the next cabin of the Jonas' private jet. She peeped in and her heart was wrenched when she saw the fragile and vulnerable love of hers sobbing on the walkway, leaning against the next door._

"_Dr-dragon?" She knew that she had to be the strong one of the two, the one that would protect her soul mate from anyone else. Yet, she couldn't help but stutter slightly at the state Demi was in._

_The Texas-born singer shot her head up, eyes widening at her girlfriend at the sliding door of the cabin. She wiped her eyes dry and sniffed a little, before putting up a mask void of emotions._

"_Yeah?"_

_The blue-eyed pop star swore her heart was crushed and trampled on a million times before forcing it back between her ribs again. Rushing over to the older girl who was clearly in need of a hug, she pulled her in tightly, sighing._

"_Oh, Dragon."_

_Demi couldn't help it anymore. The love and compassion her best friend/lover was showing simply broke her. She broke down and sobbed into her shoulder as Miley ran her hands through her raven black hair and whispered consoling words to her._

"_I know you didn't mean it. Alex will be fine, don't you worry, love. Joe, Nick and Kev are in there tending to her. She's in good hands."_

"_Let it all out, Dragon. Don't keep it in anymore. Don't be embarrassed to cry in front of me, Demi, it's much better than hiding your feelings. I love you."_

_The 'Sonny' actress sobbed harder into her girlfriend's shoulder. She'd never felt such love radiating from anyone toward her before. It was simply amazing yet stunning._

"_I love you too."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you sure about this?"<em>

_The two lovers held hands as they faced each other and discussed the 'Got Dynamite' singer's future._

"_It's about time I did something about it after those long years. I just... that's the best idea I have at the moment. I just need my girlfriend's blessing."_

"_Oh Demi, anything for you to feel better. You'll always have my blessing. I'll just miss you. A lot. Turn around."_

_Obeying her love, she turned, only to feel a pair of soft hands massaging her shoulders. She moaned. Miley always had that magic touch that would render her speechless. _

"_Mmm..."_

"_Oh, Dragon. I love your moan. It's so hot." The brunette singer purred softly and nibbled Demi's pale neck, sending shivers down a certain actress' spine._

"_I'll miss you too, Mi. I love you."_

"_I love you too, D. Promise you won't come back 'til you're better?"_

"_I promise."_

_Embracing each other, they closed their eyes. This could be the last time in months they would be able to come into contact with each other._

"_Gate to flight for Santa Monica will be closing in two minutes." The announcement rang throughout the airport, causing the two to break apart._

"_That's my cue. I'll see you soon?"_

"_I hope so. Get well for me, kay?"_

"_You bet on that. I love you, Miles."_

"_I love you too."_

_The lovers leaned in for a kiss, putting in all their passion and love into it as their tongues danced their last dance. _

_Breaking apart as their eyes started filling themselves with tears, Demi took her bag, turning to the direction of the gate._

"_Good luck, Dems."_

_With one final whisper, Miley turned and left, not able to bear seeing her soul mate leave to another city for recovery. Her head bowed as her hair flowed down to the sides of her face, blocking others from seeing the tears streaming down her porcelain face._

_She never noticed the same expression plastered on her Dragon's face as she trudged away._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so this is the end of part one of the two-shot. The second part will be up very soon. I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Anyway, you guys all know where Demi is leaving to, right?**

**Please review! This is my first girl/girl pairing two shot. Hell, this is my first two-shot. I really need your reviews to encourage me to write better. So please, please, please review. I'd appreciate it a lot!**


	2. D&N Part 2

**So here's the second part, guys. In case you forgot, this takes place during the last day of Demi's rehab stint. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Dragon and Nighthawk<span>

*Today*

Miley couldn't believe it.

It had been three long months since Demi had checked into rehab and they haven't exchanged a single word with each other.

She was hurt and broken-hearted when she took a flight all the way to Santa Monica and was denied access to visit her own girlfriend. Apparently, the 'Sonny with a Chance' actress had banned her from entering Demi's rehabilitation centre room.

After begging and pleading day after day, the workers at the centre finally called security on her. She couldn't believe it. Her own girlfriend threw her out.

Since then, she had been depressed and mopey. She had mood swings and refused to talk to anyone. She no longer wore brightly-coloured clothes, but changed her whole wardrobe to many different shades of grey. Long gone were the tank tops and short shorts, instead, she was often caught in hoodies or baggy and dull clothes that no longer flaunted her figure.

The paparazzi caught on that soon. "Miley no longer Smiley" or other fashion critics blasted her outfit choices were the headlines of tabloids or other magazines. Soon, she stopped going out altogether and cooped up in her recording studio, thinking of new song ideas.

She missed her a lot. Her heart tore whenever she saw a picture of Demi with someone that was not her appeared on 'Seventeen' or 'J-14'.

What could possibly be worse than that?

Well, Demi had been rumoured to be going out with her 'Sonny' co-star, Sterling Knight. He had been seen visiting Demi at the centre.

Can you believe that? She'd let her own co-star in, but not her girlfriend, she thought bitterly. She couldn't even imagine Demi turning straight again. After they'd started dating, both agreed that they would never date a boy again for as long as they live.

Look who's breaking their promise, Dragon.

The 'Hannah Montana' actress stared at the calendar on her wall. 27 January. Demi would be out tomorrow. She knew that only because she read the articles since Demi broke off all contact with her.

She got up slowly and stood in front of her mirror plastered with photos of them goofing off together. Her last thought before going off to pack her bags?

I'll see you tomorrow, Dragon. Whether you like it or not.

* * *

><p>Three months.<p>

Demi was happy to learn that she would be out of rehab today. It has been a long time since she was out. Luckily her best guy friend Sterling came to visit her.

She was no longer the weak and sad actress that checked in three months ago. She was now a confident and bubbly young woman, just like she should be.

She was strong and resilient, ready for anything that would come in her way once she would reach Los Angeles.

Ready for anything except Miley.

She missed her girlfriend tons. A tear dripped onto her bed linen when she thought of the blue-eyed beauty. She couldn't help but regret cutting off contact from her.

She sat back down onto her bouncy bed and took a photograph from her bedside table. It was a picture of her soul mate sleeping. She looked adorable.

She ran her fingers down the glass cover of the frame, as if running her fingers through her brown hair. Her soft brown curls that she was so fond of.

"I'm so sorry, Nighthawk. I miss you so much. I can't bear to be apart from you."

"You know, I've tried everything to forget about you. I hung out with Sterling, did volunteer work but nothing would make you budge out of my head. You're so special to me, Mi. I can never get my mind off you. You're my motivation to recover and get out of here."

Sighing, she put the photo away into her bag and took all her remaining belongings. She was sure that Miley would never want to see her again, let alone talk to her.

"Dem-dem, ready to go?"

The eighteen year old singer looked up and saw Sterling at the doorway. Zipping her bag shut, she hauled it up her shoulder and sweeped her bangs to the side. Giving a weak smile, she nodded.

"Let's get out of here, Ster."

Putting on her favourite ray bans, Miley hid behind a small rose bush, taking care not to get pricked.

Demi was bound to be out soon, she thought. She just needed to see her immediately.

Speaking of Demi, the raven-haired singer soon walked out of the doors of the rehabilitation centre with a wide smile on her face.

Wow, sighed the younger girl. It's been a long time since she saw a smile that huge on her girlfriend's face.

She couldn't help but admire her love's smile. It was so wide and so sunny, just like her personality should be. She could not resist but smile along. Stupid contagious and beautiful smile of hers, she thought.

Her smile soon faded when a figure appeared behind her. She glared daggers at him. Of course, Sterling had to be there.

A tear leaked from the side of her dull blue eyes as she found Demi gave Sterling a gentle peck on his cheek as he took her luggage from her.

That was supposed to be her lips on mine, she growled.

Wiping away her tears, she stormed off in silence as salty water flooded her eyes.

This was the last time she'd see her Dragon again, she was sure of it.

Without a single glance back, she ran, forcing herself to keep her broken heart in one piece before breaking down somewhere else.

"Ready to head home, Dem-dem?"

"I guess."

* * *

><p>In the passenger seat, Demi dug into her bag and pulled out her earphones and iPod. She turned it to shuffle and cursed herself for her bad luck once it started playing a song performed by her Nighthawk.<p>

Turning her attention to the road, she noticed a dark figure crouching in the middle of it. Curious, she turned to Sterling.

"Stop the car. There's something there in the middle of the road."

When Sterling braked, she rushed out of the car, only to feel a pang of regret hit her as she turned the person around.

"N-nighthawk?"

Rushing Miley to the side of the road where Sterling parked the car, she held her in her arms as she saw the swollen red eyes of her lover.

Guilt, sadness and despair flooded her when she noticed the oceanic eyes that used to be so full of life turned into a dull grey colour.

"Nighthawk, please talk to me."

Miley, boiled with resentment, shot her head up and glared at her.

"That's what I've been trying to do for the past three months! Goddamnit, Demetria! Just get the hell away from me!"

Flinching from her outburst, the once-depressed singer finally noticed the hurt and pain hidden in the younger girl's eyes. Not only that, her Nighthawk also called her by her full name. Miley never did that. Never in her entire life.

"I'm sorry, Miles, I really am. You have no idea how hard it is to be away from you."

"Not that hard, seeing your new boytoy."

"What?" Demi turned to whatever her girlfriend was glowering at. "Sterling's not my boytoy! He's my friend!"

"So you let your 'friend' into where you stayed for the past three months almost twice each week and you banned your 'girlfriend' from seeing you?" Miley challenged, daring the 'Gift of a Friend' singer to look her in her eyes.

"You don't understand..."

"Try me!"

Demi growled in frustration as she noticed the adamant look on the brunette's face.

"Do you have any idea how much I went through? It took me A LOT to ban you from seeing me! I didn't want you to see me like that! You're just so freakin' perfect and I can never measure up to your standards! You have no idea how hard that was, not being able to see you or touch you 'cos I didn't want you to see how weak and miserable I was!"

Taking a deep breath, she sighed. "It's fine if you don't want to see me anymore. I know you won't. I just want you to know that you'll always be my Nighthawk."

Getting back onto her feet, the older girl turned and left towards Sterling. She'd finally let the southern singer know of her insecurities of being with her. Still, it pained her to leave her after going through so much with her.

* * *

><p>Demi was back in her bedroom in LA as she layed down on her fluffy and comfortable bed.<p>

She turned to her side and closed her eyes, feeling the LA wind rush past her through the open window. She smiled weakly to herself as she hugged Beary (which was given to her from Miley), reminiscing the time she and her Nighthawk laid on that very bed, cuddling and exchanging kisses with each other.

Suddenly, she felt a bit of warm air on her neck as it came and went by the second. That certainly wasn't the wind, she thought.

Turning over, she saw a smiley brunette staring amused at her with her light blue eyes reflecting light from the sun outside. A tiny whisper came from her beautiful lips as she grinned.

"You'll always be my Dragon too."

Finally reuniting after months of being apart, they embraced and kissed all night as they lost their purity with each other, becoming true lovers.

* * *

><p><strong>So... that's the ending! Please review and I hope you enjoyed the two-shot!<strong>


End file.
